Love and Friendship
by Darks Light
Summary: Reuploaded after some changes. Semi xover Will contain Yaoi & Tala During a 3way stand off the bladebreakers & select others find themselves in someplace that is not Tyson's dojo & the only way back may come down to the feelings of 2 people Updated CHP 5
1. Chapter 1: Out of the blue

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade / any of the characters in this story someone else does.

**Love and Friendship   
****By Darks Light**

...Kai's POV...

I sigh as I watch the snow fall from the darkened sky, this was very unusual weather for Japan especially since it had been clear and sunny only a few minutes before, though this didn't match the unusual events of this morning...

There had been news of a new beyblading tournament starting up in Japan and Mr Dickenson had brought my old team, the Bladebreakers, back together to train and compete once more; much to my annoyance. We had taken up residence in Tyson's grandfathers dojo, and I had woken them up early in the morning like I had done so every other day though what I found waiting for us outside the dojo was a different story. When I had finaly awoken Tyson, I led them out onto the veranda. That's when I spotted Rei's old team the White Tigers waiting for us with their leader Lee, however that wasn't my only prblem, only a few minutes after I had registered the unusual appearance of the White Tigers, the Demolition Boys, led by none other than Tala materialized out of nowhere.

This sudden appearance of both teams had led to a three way stand off and I could only conclude that it was mainly because I had stolen Lee's and his teammates bitbeasts and Tala, while I had turned 'good' as Tyson and the other would call it, had continued with it. However, there was one thing I couldn't understand, while I felt kind of glad at the reappearance of Tala and the Demolition Boys I could tell by the way Tala looking at me that the feeling wasn't mutual.

I didn't have time to think about the reasons because it was then that this freak blizzard blow up out of nowhere and we had to take shelter in the dojo, sure I would have rather left the White Tigers to fend for themselves out in the cold but Rei wouldn't here of it...

The sound of the dojo door opening behind me brings me out of my thoughts and even though I don't look around let alone move, I'm still listening. The foot steps are quiet as they head purposely to one side of me, I keep staring out into the snow however out of the corner of my eye I can see Tala, his eyes closed leaning against one of the beams that hold up the dojos roof.

...Normal POV...

Tala may have had his eyes closed but he could still tell that Kai was watching him, once the feeling of being watched had left him, Tala opened one of his light blue eyes and gazed around before opening the other, it was still snowing.

It wasn't the snow that kept him here even though that's what he led his team to believe, he wanted to know the truth, it was the hope of finding the truth that brought him here in the first place. However, now that he had the chance to discover it he couldn't bring himself to ask. Tala stood still and silent watching as the snow began to stop, wondering what his team was doing now that he had followed Kai outside, a small stand off between his Team and Lee's had been going on when he had left.

Kai watched the last few snowflakes fall from his position on the edge of the dojo's veranda until something more interesting caught his attention. Eight bright orbs of light, each a different colour were shooting across the sky heading in direction of the dojo, though it was not only Kai who saw it, but Tala and Mariah as well.   
"Rei come look at this," Mariah said, tugging impatiently at Rei's arm and leading him out onto the dojo's veranda.   
"What is it?" Rei asked, slightly resisting her pulling until he too noticed the eight different coloured orbs of light shooting across the now clear blue sky,

"Ah guys I think you should have a look at this," Rei called out to the rest of his teammates.   
"What is it Rei?" Max asked, as he and Tyson skidded to a halt beside Kai, just before the veranda stairs, looking at Rei as he and Mariah, who followed Rei closely, walked out along the snow into the open before looking up at the sky.   
"Wow, you don't see that every day, what do you think it is Kenny?" Hilary asked, looking out into the sky at the rainbow coloured trails the lights left, as she and Kenny walked out onto the veranda, Kenny didn't answer but looked up into the sky clearly amazed. Tyson and Max also looked up at the sky just as the eight orbs of light shot down towards them.


	2. Chapter 2: Where are we?

"What the?!" Tyson yelled as he jumped back, just avoiding being hit by one of the orbs of light. Max looked down at the hole in the snow one of the orbs had made, only to see it float back up to around waist height in front of him.  
Kai reverted his gaze from his team-mates to stare coldly at the glowing red light in front of him, only looking away for a second to see that Tala also had a glowing light.

"Do you think they're dangerous?" Max asked, his voice breaking the silence, his hand left hovering slightly above the glowing light as he debated on touching it or not.  
"Shinning orbs of light cant be harmful," Mariah said, reaching her hand out and grabbing the pink one that floated in front of her, "Huh?" She looked at what had once been a bright orb of pink light but was now some sort of small pink device.  
Kai, like always, had been watching and since the orbs of light were relatively harmless, he too reached out and took his, which was also hovering in front of him. He watched as it turned into a simular device to Mariah's before glancing over at Tala as he did the same.

"Ah guys…" came Dizzi's voice as Kenny and Hilary had taken their respective orbs of light,  
"What…Oh," Kenny said, looking up at the sky, however, it wasn't so much the sky anymore, more like a giant vortex that swirled around with the same colours that the devices held.  
'_What…'_ Tala thought as he watched Kai step off the veranda and out onto the snow, he followed, only then noticing that his feet weren't touching the ground anymore.

"Ahh! It's sucking us towards it!" Hilary called out to no one in particular as she watched the ground get further and further away, the vortex however, got closer and closer and soon they were surrounded by the swirls of the eight different colours.  
"Whoa!" Tyson called out as the swirling vortex suddenly disappeared and now they were falling from some point high up in the sky and hurtling towards what looked like a large section of land surrounded partially by water. To his right he could see his friends Max, Hilary, Kenny, Rei and Mariah, to his left was Kai and Tala, who beside Max seemed to be the only ones not freaked by the falling sensation.

…Kai's POV…

I groan as I slowly open my eyes only to realises I'm was no longer in Japan, here the sky is blue and clear and slightly covered with the canopies of trees, though that's not all I notice. We are now situated in what looks like a forest clearing, where the clearing itself was in relation to Japan I don't know. I allow my eyes to scan the surrounding area going from Rei to Max to Hilary stopping to rest on Tala. I head over to Tala before kneeling beside him.  
"Where do you think we are?" I ask him.  
"Don't know," Tala says plainly not looking at me. I sigh and stand up folding my arms across my chest. One could say that things between Tala and I haven't been really good since I had left the Demolition Boys to re-join the Bladebreakers.

…Normal POV…

Tala looked at Kai out of the corner of his eye only to find he had his back to him once more scanning their surroundings. By now Tyson and the others were awake and had discovered their new location that was defiantly not Japan. Kai watched Kenny who was calling out Dizzi's name though there never came a response, looking down at his hand he released he was still gripping the wired device, it was then that another thought struck him. He reached into his pocket where he usually kept his faithful phoenix Dranzer only to find that his blade was no longer there which would explain why Kenny wasn't getting a response from his laptop.

"Where are we?' Mariah asked Rei as she approached him, still holding her pink device tightly in one hand.  
"I don't know" Rei said plainly looking from Mariah's device to his, they were the same, however his was white.  
"Well this sure isn't my grandfathers dojo anymore," came Tyson's voice as he approached them.  
"Well, what do we do now?" Max asked, joining Tyson, Rei and Mariah, as he looked around at the trees that surrounded the small grassy clearing they had landed in surprisingly unharmed.

Hilary meanwhile, sat beside Kenny, looking at her small green device that lay on the grass in front of her. It consisted of a few dark green buttons and a mini visual screen that seemed to display an image of what she made out to be an angel.  
"So what do these do then?" She asked picking up her device and showing it to Kenny, however he just shrugged.  
Kai turned away from watching Hilary, Kenny and the others at their attempts to discover what these devices do. He looked down at his in his hand and his eyes widened in surprise when he noticed the familiar image of Dranzer displayed on the small screen.

Kenny was typing away on his laptop trying to figure out where they were and why Dizzy no longer occupied it.  
"So what to we do now Kenny?" Rei asked from where he stood hovering over Kenny's shoulder with Mariah.  
"I don't know," Kenny told the group of beybladers as he looked up from his laptop.  
"Well that's a lot of help!" Mariah said, she was eager to get back to someplace of some familiarity.  
"I say we go exploring!" Tyson shouted jumping up off the ground and standing up.  
"I guess we could, I mean we wont get anywhere just sitting around here and not doing anything," Max said standing up alongside Tyson.

Kenny shut his laptop and stood up looking around the forest clearing before facing his two team mates,  
"I think Max is right though we've got to stick together!" he said looking slightly confused as he eyed his device.  
"Ok now that that's decided, which way do we go?" Hilary asked also standing up along side the others. After a few minutes of silence Tyson closed his eyes spun around in a circle, then stoped.  
"This way!" he said pointing in the direction in which he was now facing, the others just shrugged and followed his lead; this way was as good as any other possible way they could have chosen.

Kai sighed and shook his head but followed at some distance anyway as Tyson and Max lead them into the forest. They had been travelling at an easy speed for sometime and by now Kai had managed to distance himself quite some distance from the main group though he could still see them through the trees on his right. He continued quietly, he was trying to listen, silence, and there it was, Kais eyes darted to his left to see a flash of familiar red hair through the trees. However, it was soon gone amongst the trees and It wasn't long before they reached a river that flowed quickly from a waterfall.


	3. Chapter 3: Pendants?

"Hey look at what Tala's found," Mariah called out, pointing over to the waterfall just as Tala disappeared into it,

Kai who was further up the river smirked, Tala would be annoyed at Mariah for giving away his hiding place though he mentally thanked her for showing him where Tala had gotten to. Kai headed along a small track that lead up to the waterfall before seeing that it actually went behind the cascading water. Following the track he walked onto the rock path progressing behind the waterfall only to find that it opened into a cave that went back somewhat into the rock; Tala was already there at the back looking at something that lay on a bench carved into the rock.

Kai walked up and stood beside Tala, on the bench there was a small wooden box covered in strange carvings. Tala didn't say anything nor did Kai though he knew Tala knew he was there. It was Tala who opened the box, revealing eight necklace-like items with small pedants attached, further inspection should that the small rectangular shaped section on the front could hold something. Tala flipped one over and wasn't able to fully hide the surprise as he ran a finger over the word _'Kenny' _that was engraved into the back of the pendant. He continued to look at the contents of the box, ignoring Kai's questioning look.  
'Rei, Tyson, Hilary'  
Tala stopped, holding two of the necklaces in his had, one with the word _'Kai'_ the other with _'Tala'_ inscribed into them. Kai raised on eyebrow at Tala as he handed him one.  
"Flip it over," Tala told him.

"What have you found?" came Tyson's voice as he and the others entered the hidden cave. Hilary approached the box and picked up one of the pendants, inspecting it as she did so _'Kenny'_. Kai and Tala had long since moved to the side with there own necklaces once the others had arrived.  
"I guess this is mine then," Rei said, slightly confused at he put the necklace with his name engraved into the back of the pendant around his neck as some of the others had already done.

"So what do we do now?" Tyson asked pulling his hand in and out of the water that fell a few feet out covering the caves mouth having already taken that which belonged to him, "And why do these things have our names on them?" he asked.  
"I guess the same reason you know longer have your beyblade and Dragoons now trapped in your device," Kenny said walking out of the cave with Tyson and Hilary, Max, Rei and Mariah followed, Kai and Tala brought up the rear.

Kai followed the main group as they headed down stream having decided to follow the river this time, the group mainly walked in silence and he nearly managed to get lost in his own thoughts if it wasn't for a sudden outburst from Tyson. Kai looked up and over at his team-mates and from what they were saying it seemed that Tyson's pendant had started to glow. Curious, Kai walked over and saw that it was glowing, though only dimly.  
"Hey guys, mine's glowing as well!" Max said looking at his pendant; it was glowing though stronger than Tyson's.  
"I guess you're supposed to follow them or something," Hilary suggested looking around at the scenery though the others just shrugged.

By this time both Tyson and Max who had been walking around the area in which they had stopped and after sometime they each figured where their pendants seemed to be leading them; Tyson's seem to lead into the forest while Max's seemed to be in the River.  
"Well I'll see you shortly buddy," Tyson said waving to max before going to head into the forest,  
"Wait!" Kenny called out, "don't you think we should stick together? We might get lost and separated or attacked by what ever that lives here!" he told the others, though Hilary seemed to be the only one to agree with him.  
"Come on Kenny, it will be quicker this way," Tyson said, "and if it leads to far into the forest I'll come back and we'll just pick a direction," he added before disappearing into the tress. Kenny looked from Hilary to Kai, the latter just turned his back and walked off into the forest though not in the same direction as Tyson.

"Well I guess I'll go after Tyson," Kenny said, turning and running into the forest with Hilary who had decided to come as well.  
"Looks like that leaves you and me to wait with Max," Mariah said smiling, at Rei and sitting on the grassy river bank under a tree watching as Max dived into the water clothes and all.  
"What about Kai?" Rei stated looking off into the trees,  
"Don't worry about him, he doesn't worry about anyone else so why should you worry about him, anyway Tala went off in the same direction," Mariah said bluntly, Rei sighed at sat down eyeing the river, it had been still for quite some time and he was beginning to wonder if Max was alright.


	4. Chapter 4: Crests?

"I got it!" came a shout and Rei and Mariah looked down stream to see Max running up towards them his pendant now held in his hand.  
"Got what?" Mariah and Rei chorused.  
"I got reliability!" Max said happily, skidding to halt in front of Rei and Mariah, who were now standing up and looking quite confused.

"Here look," he said cheerfully, holding up his pendant, the small rectangular section on the front was now filled with a small grey rectangle with the carving of what looked somewhat like a cross.  
"It's the crest of Reliability," Max said, "what ever that's for" he added.  
"Oh, ok," Mariah said, and it was obvious that she was still slightly confused. They sat down on the grassy bank of the river in order for Max to dry off in the sun.

"So what happened?" Rei asked still slightly confused.  
"Well I dived into the river, since that's where my pendant seemed to be leading me to and I was swimming around until I saw this large slab of rock with a larger version of the crest carved onto it and it started glowing as well. But that's not all, there were these strange symbols at the base, at first I couldn't read them then I could! It was written there that this was the crest of reliability. However I had to resurface because I was nearly out of air and that's when I noticed that the slot in my pendant was filled," Max told them excitedly.

"Ok, let me get this straight, we're stuck… here… with these necklaces that lead us to these things called _'crests' _which are what… personality traits… so what do the devices do?" Mariah questioned looking down at Galux who was trapped in her small pink device.  
"Yeh… well I don't know what's up with that," Max replied feeling that he should say something as he looked down at Draciel.

Meanwhile on the way back through the forest Tyson was in a very cheerful mood and continued to ignore Hilary and Kenny as they hassled him for not sticking together as one group.  
"But I got my crest thing that slots into the pendant!" Tyson protested, "Anyway I didn't see you two annoying Kai and Tala about not sticking as a group!" He added defensively as they walked out into the sun.

"Tyson!" Max called out jumping up and heading over to see his buddy.  
"I got my thing!" Tyson said proudly showing Max his pendant, crest in place, just as Tala emerged from one section of the forest, Kai came from another, attracted by the sudden noise.  
"What crest is it?" Max asked eyeing the orange sun in Tyson's pendant, by now Mariah, Rei, Kai and Tala had approached to see what it was that Tyson had.  
"Courage," Tyson said beaming, Kai smirked raising an eyebrow, 'Tyson and courage' he could laugh.  
"And why do you have that?" Kai asked, curious about what he had missed out on.  
"O you don't know do you," Tyson said before launching into a tail about how he found his crest which left Kai wishing that he hadn't asked.

"So all we have to do is find the remaining 6 crests things and then can we go home?" Mariah asked looking at Rei.  
"It never is, is it," Hilary said dryly. Tyson stood up and looked back up the river to the waterfall and then down stream through the forest before looking up at the sky, it was around late afternoon.  
"I think we should keep going as far as we can and then stop for the night," Tyson said as Max stood up in agreement, so did Hilary, Kenny and Rei.  
"Which way though, the other crests could be anywhere" Marish stated though she also stood up, brushing a few pink bangs out of her face as she did so.  
"I say down steam until someone's pendant starts to glow," Tyson said beginning to walk along the riverbank, Max and the rest of the bladebreakers plus Mariah and Tala followed, it was actually a reasonable suggestion.

The group kept following the river through the trees as it snaked in and out of view as it headed for the horizon where the sun was beginning to set.  
"I think we should stop now," Tyson, who was at the head of the group, called back to the others before turning and heading towards them.  
"The river stops and what is left is desert," Max, who had been with Tyson, told them.  
"I think we should see if we can find some food," Rei said standing up,  
"Good idea!" Tyson called out.  
"We'll see if we can find some fruit or something," Hilary said as she, Mariah and Rei left

After some time Rei, Mariah and Hilary had managed to find some things that resembled fruit, though were a bit reluctant to eat them until Tyson scoffed one telling them that he felt perfectly fine. They divided it between themselves before sitting back to try and enjoy their meal. It was now dark so they wouldn't be travelling again so once they finished eating they slowly fell asleep, saving their energy until they needed it.


	5. Chapter 5: Morning

Cold crimson orbs flicked open; it was morning. Kai sat up and looked around, it hadn't been a dream, they were all still here, he sat up and looked around; the sun was only just rising. To his left lay Tala who still sleeping, Kai stood and stretched his arms looking around the rest of the group; they were all still asleep. Kai walked to the edge of the river, the sun shone through the gap in the trees on the horizon, its golden light glittered of the water that flowed slowly between the grassy banks.

Hardened ice blue orbs snapped open; it was morning. Tala sat up shaking his head lightly only to find Kai was no longer asleep beside him. Now standing, Tala could see Kai stationed by the river, not moving, but very much on the alert, however, Tala also noticed that they were not the only two to be awake at this time.

Rei and Kenny were also up and it was Kenny's idea to wake the others for an early start to find the remaining crests and after some disagreement from Tyson, they were once more walking along the riverbank. They had only just reached the end of the river and were debating whether to cross the desert or not.  
"Huh, hey guys, I think my crests around here some where, "Rei said taking the necklace and pendant off from his neck and showing it to the others, it was glowing and as it turned out so was Mariah's pendant though only very dimly.  
"I think mine leads into the desert," She said noticing that the glow got brighter when she went towards the desert.

"Well that clears things up then," Kenny said sitting down on the edge of the forest .  
"What do you mean clears things up, clears what up?" Hilary asked, moving to stand in front of Kenny.  
"Where we're going next," Kenny said, "After Rei finds his crest we'll have to go into the desert to find Mariah's" he told her, "and hopefully once that's done we'll be able to find away back to Japan, I've tried emails but there's no real connection here and I haven't seen any other forms of life around yet," he added.  
"Oh I get it now," Hilary said, before sitting down beside Kenny,

"You guys can stay here and rest, I'll go search for my crest, it shouldn't be to far off," Rei said about to leave  
"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Mariah said, hopping up off the ground from where she had been sitting in the shade of a tree.  
"We'll see you guys shortly," She said, as she and Rei headed along the forest line.

Kai looked around where the forest line directly met the desert before walking among the trees in the opposite way to which Rei and Mariah had gone. As the tree he had spotted loomed up ahead, Kai glanced back over his shoulders, no one had followed him though Tala wasn't with the group. Sitting beneath the tree Kai pulled out his crest from within his shirt and watched as it lay in his hands,

"If Tyson has courage and Max reliability then what would I have," he mumbled. Kai stared ahead out into the desert before shoving his pendant into his shirt and pulling out his device, it had been beeping. Kai looked at the small screen a bleeping dot seemed to be moving towards him, Kai glanced back down towards the others the sight of Tala confirmed his suspicions; the devices could pick up others. Tala sat down beside Kai and neither of them said anything, neither had spoken since Kai had left the Demolition Boys.

Meanwhile Mariah had stopped to sit under a tree for a break while Rei searched for his crest, when she looked up Rei wasn't anywhere to be seen.  
"Rei?" she asked standing up and looking in and out of the trees,  
"Rei! REI!" She yelled and yet still no reply,  
"Yeh?" Rei questioned emerging from somewhere within the trees.  
"Where have you been?" she asked clearly not in a good mood,  
"Finding my crest," Rei said smiling as he lifted up his pendant, Mariah stared at it and sure enough there was a crest inserted in its centre like Tyson's and Max's, it was a light yellow-orange colour and looked like a sun sitting on top of some stand.  
"Five more until we can figure out how to use them to get home!" She said happily, " we better get back and tell the others," she added, as they headed back to where they could see their small group.


End file.
